Tradition
by hatori obsesser
Summary: It's a one-shot fanfic for Zutara! It's rated K and... yeah. Lol. The story takes place years after the GAang defeated Ozai and mostly takes place in the South Pole, where Katara and Sokka are. Caution: Characters probably are OOC, but, they might not be


Years after Fire Lord Ozai was defeated by Aang and his friends, peace was restored in the world, and everyone went off in their separate ways. Toph started an earthbending school in the Earth Kingdom; Sokka and Katara returned to the Southern Water Tribes; Iroh is now the new Fire Lord with Zuko watching him, learning the ways until he becomes Fire Lord; and Aang traveling around the four nations, helping villages and people alike with his wisdom and advice. They still communicate with the help of Sokka's hawk, Hawky and other messenger birds in the area.

As the new leader of the Southern Water Tribe, Sokka promotes unique styles of thinking in school and started Legend Appreciation Day, in order to celebrate the acts of legends around the world. The children sat around a campfire with the adults, exchanging stories of who is their favorite legend.

"Kazuko, do you have a favorite legend?" Sokka asked to the seven year-old girl.

"Um, I really admire Avatar Aang. He's really strong and brave and he took out the Fire Lord!" Kazuko exclaimed. Her eyes were glowing in excitement as she jumped up to her feet. Everybody laughed as Kazuko sheepishly sat back down.

Sokka grinned, "Yeah, well, Aang wasn't always so composed back then. Did I ever tell you guys about the time that Aang was going insane just a few days before the invasion?"

The children simultaneously shook their heads "no", and prompted Sokka to tell the tale.

"Well, it all started with Aang started acting strange due to the lack of sleep…" Katara walked away with her friend, Kera, towards the ocean.

"Heh, I remember those days. Those constant days of chaos, but then again, there were also days of fun," Katara reminisced. Kera laughed, "Yeah, yeah, you and Sokka told us too many stories that we all know by heart! But... aren't you satisfied with your life now?"

Katara nodded. "Yeah, I'm satisfied but…" She turned away to look at the rising full moon. She sighed and shook her head, "Never mind, forget what I said."

Kera looks at her with sadness and decides to walk back to the group of children and adults. Katara fell on her back, gazing at the stars. She closes her eyes and listens to the happy chatter of the children.

"Oooh, ooh, pick me!!!" Kiri yelled. Sokka gave a hearty laugh and said "Sure Kiri, who's your favorite legend?"

"Well, my favorite legend is the Painted Lady!" Kiri giggled and started waving her arms in elated happiness. Katara smiles at her past disguise and starts to walk back towards the group. Kiri continued with her fascination of the Painted Lady, "From what my big sister told me about when she was in the village where the Painted Lady was, she was reaaaally cool! She helped cure the sick and gave them food and helped save them from the evil Fire Nation!!"

"Oh yeah? She's not even real! She's just a myth!!" Hye yelled. "A real legend would be the Blue Spirit!" Katara flinched at the memory of who is the person behind the mask. Hye continued, "He was sooo cool with his swords and it was like _swish swish bam_! He was the best! Much better than that Painted Lady of yours!"

Hye stuck out his tongue at Kiri. Kiri and Hye started to argue about who was better and Sokka and the adults separated the two apart from each other.

Kera walked over to Katara and gave a sympathetic smile, "Things aren't going so well between you and the Fire Prince, are they?"

Katara brushed some tears away, "No, no, it's still okay. I just haven't seen him in a while, and I'm sure he's just busy. And it's probably a long way from the Fire Nation to the South Pole…"

Kera gave Katara a hug and reassured her. "Don't worry, things will get better." Katara smiled, "Thanks. I think I'm gonna go and get some fresh air. I'll be back later." Kera nodded and watched as a depressed Katara walks off.

She walked until she couldn't see the village anymore and sat down and started to cry. "You idiot. Don't you have any idea how much I miss you?" She muttered. She wiped away her tears and looked to the moon. She started to bend the water near her when she heard noises coming from the ocean. She grew alarmed, thinking that it was an attack and readied her fighting stance. Zuko emerged from the shadows. Katara gasped as the one she loves walked towards her.

She stared in disbelief as Zuko was standing right in front of her. She started to become angry at the fact that he hasn't visited her in months, thinking that he forgot all about her. Zuko was shuffling something behind his back.

"Hey Katara…" Zuko smiled awkwardly.

"What are you doing here Zuko? Shouldn't you be leading the Fire Nation? How did you find time to come here during your busy schedule?" Katara narrowed her eyes at him. Zuko flinched, and looked down at the snow, "Well, I didn't exactly have time to visit you in the past, I know, and I don't have much time now either. But, I just want to spend time with you now."

Katara's eyes softened. "We both know that you made mistakes in the past. You just don't know how to set your priorities straight. You should learn that first before you come back here."

Zuko sighed, "Yeah, I know. I'm an idiot who can't think straight who just charges head-on. But that's why I stayed away from you. I wanted to be able to control my temper and try to change my ways so I can become a better person. And I also wanted to spend your birthday here with you…"

Katara looked to the ocean, "Oh, so you remembered? Did you feel obligated to come and visit just because it was my birthday?"

Zuko started to shift his feet in the snow, digging himself into a large hole. "Well, not only that, but I have something I wanted to give to you… But I can see that you're angry at me."

Katara looked into Zuko's eyes. "I'm not angry at you… I'm just confused about many things. But mostly about us." Zuko took Katara's hands into his. "Well, I… have something to give to you." He reached into his pocket and placed a small box in her hand. Katara looked at the box with a confused expression. She opened the box to see a necklace. But it's not any necklace. It's a betrothal necklace, just like the ones from the North Pole, except it has a unique design of the fire and water symbols.

Katara was speechless. She stared at the necklace in awe, and finally her words were able to take form. "This necklace! It's… a betrothal necklace like from the North Pole… A tradition one gives to another… asking for her hand in marriage…" Tears started to well up in her eyes as she embraced Zuko with happiness.

Zuko smiled, "Yeah, during the time we were apart, I thought about my priorities and I decided that you were the most important. So, I traveled to the North Pole, seeking help to carve this. Sure, the water benders weren't so pleased to see me at first, but they warmed up to me eventually."

Katara giggled at the pun, trying to imagine Zuko sitting still and trying to carve the necklace. It seemed like such a task that required for him to be patient, and yet, he wasn't the type to do that. For him to do it just for her, it was amazing. Katara gave him a kiss on the cheek and Zuko blushes a deep red. Zuko motioned towards the necklace and asked, "May I?" Katara nodded, and lifted her hair. Zuko removed her mother's necklace and placed her new one on her neck, ever so gently. Zuko put Katara's old necklace in the box and handed it to her.

They walked around together, hand in hand. They sat down in the snow, and Zuko pulled Katara closer to him, as they watched the moon fade away and the sun rising.

Zuko smiled and whispered to Katara, "You rise with the moon, and I rise with the sun."

Katara closed her eyes and replied, "And together, we build harmony."


End file.
